Love Across the Ages
by aquariawinx6
Summary: An exploration of the love life of Arriane and Roland through the ages from their time in heaven and their time on earth after the fall. Experience the never dying passion between the two lovers as they go through the ups and downs of love.
1. Lovers

**When I first joined the fanfiction site I was writing solely for the Winx Club fandom hence my pen name, but I've been a fan of Lauren Kate's Fallen series since it first came out and I was excited to see that there was a fandom for it here on the site.**

**I've always figured Arriane and Roland's relationship wasn't just platonic but that they're in fact lovers. So I decided to do a series of one shots of them across time. The overall rating for the story will be M, but not all chapters will be that way. I'll always let you know at the beginning of the chapter what the rating is for that particular one.**

**This story is set way before the fall, so they're still in heaven of course and I thought that this would be a great way to start since that would be where their love began.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallen or any of the characters, all the credit goes to Lauren Kate.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>Arriane and her older sister Anabelle ran through the grassy hills of the wide open prairie reveling in the warmth of the sun. Their long white dresses flowed in the gentle summer's breeze as they engaged in a game of tag.<p>

From the distance Roland watched breathlessly as the two girls ran bare foot through the wild flowers. Seeing Arriane always had that effect on him. Maybe it was the way her long dark curls seemed to cascade down her back, or her free carefree laugh, the way her beautiful porcelain skin glowed in the light, or possibly the way her brown eyes lit up whenever he told one of his jokes. Whatever it was that had Roland so drawn to Arriane remained a mystery, but he just knew he couldn't stay away.

"It looks like someone is here to see you." Anabelle said motioning to where Roland stood in the distance. She gave her younger sister a teasing look. "Maybe I should give you two some alone time." She said gathering up her skirts to leave. As she passed by Roland she gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Go get her slick."

"Hey," he called over to where Arriane was standing; her hands were fisted on her perfectly curvy hips.

"You just can't stay away from me." Arriane teased cocking her head to the side. But she was the one that went to him. She quickly closed the space between the two of them and wrapped her long slender arms around his waist.

He brought her mouth to his and the two engaged in a short but passionate kiss. His hands tangled in her long dark hair, and her hands pressed against his perfectly sculpted chest.

"You're intoxicating." He said after they broke apart, gasping for air.

"And you're irresistible." She whispered as she laid her head in the curve of his neck.

In the warm summer sun, the two lovers held each other in the tightest of embraces not daring to let the other go.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**~aquariawinx6~**


	2. When Our Decisions Tear Us Apart

**When Our Decisions Tear us Apart**

"Roland!" Arriane held up her muddy skirts as she ran through the soft wet grass. The rain was beating down mercilessly on their heads as she made her way through the sea of chaos. After nine days and nine nights of falling they had landed in a marshy field somewhere on earth. Arriane wasn't sure where she was. Up until now she had never even set foot on earth, her place had been in the heavens, not among the mortals of earth.

Now this would be her home. She thought to herself bitterly. Her arms were covered with sores and bruises. Her landing hadn't exactly been soft and she hadn't been able to unfurl her wings so that she could land safely. Her body was badly beaten, but she needed to find Roland. He couldn't be on Lucifer's side. That couldn't be what Roland really wanted. That was why she had to get to him. She needed to see if he was okay, she needed to sort things out.

"Roland!" She shouted again, this time a little louder than the last.

"Arriane," She could hear his weak, faint voice among the chaos. Pushing her way through the mass of bodies she found her way to Roland. He was laid on the ground, his head supported on a boulder.

"Oh Roland," She threw her arms around his neck, and laid her head to rest on his chest. He was in bad shape, many of them were. She could see the scrapes on his face and didn't even want to begin to think how many more scrapes covered his body.

"S'okay," He slurred. He lifted his hand to rub her back. "We'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since the great fall. They now lived in a small village among the mortals. In order to survive they had to blend in. They had to live as the mortals lived, without making a spectacle of themselves.<p>

Arriane worked as a seamstress along with her sister Anabelle. Roland worked as a carpenter, and Cam and Daniel as fishermen. The five of them lived in a small home just on the outskirts of the village; they weren't all to comfortable living among the mortals.

It was now late in the evening, and Arriane and Anabelle were just getting in from a day's work.

"I see they haven't bothered to see about dinner." Anabelle noted seeing that there wasn't even a fire going in the hearth.

"'Tis something they expect us women to tend to." Arriane answered, as she made her way to the hearth to light the fire.

"Perhaps Cam or Daniel brought something back to be prepared." Anabelle started up the steps calling their names.

Moments later Anabelle started back down the stairs followed by both Cam and Roland. "Love struck Daniel has gone off with the girl Lux. We only need to make dinner for the four of us." Anabelle said grouchily. "Cam and I will get to de-scaling and gutting these fish." Anabelle motioned for Cam to follow her out the door leaving Arriane and Roland alone.

The both of them knew exactly what Anabelle and Cam were doing. Since the fall they hadn't talked about what would be done about Roland's choice. The way Arriane saw it, it was not too late. He could change sides. It had all been a big misunderstanding. Whenever Arriane would bring it up Roland would brush her off. He didn't want to talk about it, but now he wouldn't have a choice. They were going to discuss the situation and decide what would be done.

"Roland," She began.

"I already know what you're going to say," He cut her off before she could finish.

"Good," she nodded her head. "Then you already know how I feel about all of this."

How could he say what needed to be said without hurting her? Was it even possible? Probably not, it was going hurt no matter how he put it. "The throne was right when he said my choice had already been made. I was wavering between the two sides. I wanted to remain loyal to the thrown and all of you, but then I was with Lucifer and his side. I wanted free will."

"So what are you saying?" Arriane hoped he wasn't saying what she thought he was.

There was no sugar coating it. He just had to say it and let it be known. "I made my choice. I decided what side I would be on, and I'm not going back on it." He saw the single tear escape and roll down her cheek. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, and tell her it would be alright, but that would be a lie. In her eyes it would never be okay.

"If you choose their side we can never be together." Arriane whispered.

"Don't say that," The thought had crossed his mind. If he sided with Lucifer he knew he could lose Arriane forever. "We'll find a way." He cupped her face in his hands, but she pushed him away.

"You should go," She couldn't bear to have him in his sight.

"Don't be that way…"

"Go, you chose your side." She pointed to the door.

"Were damned to walk this earth for an eternity, we'll see each other again Arriane. I'll wait for you." He told her. "I'll wait as long as it takes." And with that he left.

Arriane knew he'd wait, and she knew there would be times when she'd be weak and she'd go to him, but in the end as long as he sided with Lucifer, they could never be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I assume Roland siding with Lucifer probably broke Arriane's heart to some degree. She loves him but when the time comes for the war they'll be pitted against each other as enemies, and that really has to suck. **

**I went with the name Lux for Luce. Lux is a form of Lucy and it kinda sounded cool and it was different.**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be but thanks to all that have reviewed so far.**

**~Aquaria~**


End file.
